Thoughts of love and misery
by SonofHades18
Summary: When Nico turns 10 he becomes telepathically linked with his soulmate Will Solace. Unfortunately their lives won't be easy. Mortal au.
1. Chapter 1

**Thought of love and misery.**

 **AN: I can't belie I'm actually posting my first story. I hope people like it. Please review to help me improve**

When Nico woke up on the morning of his 10th birthday he felt different. He had thoughts that didn't feel like his. He currently seemed to be thinking about having a sleepover with someone called Lou Ellen but he didn't know anyone who was called that. Nico decided to go back to sleep and also began thinking about what Bianca, his older sister, might be getting him for his birthday. He had overheard her speaking about Mythomagic cards a week ago before he walked into the kitchen and she stopped talking.

Then he was suddenly wondering who Bianca was which woke him up fully. These thoughts definitely weren't his. Nicos eyes widened as he remembered that it was his 10th birthday. That meant that the other voice inside his head was his soulmates. He thought about replying but decided to talk to Bianca first to get advice on talking to whoever he was linked with.

As he walked to his sisters room he could feel excitement. Part of it was his but a lot of it seemed to be coming from his soulmate.

Nico knocked on his sisters door hoping that she was awake. Luckily she was and opened the door still looking a bit sleepy.

"Hey Nico, happy birthday" she yawned "but did you really need to wake me up at half six."

He fidgeted a bit wondering whether it was a good idea to tell her as although she would be helpful she could also be horribly embarrassing.

"Um, I can... sortofhearmysoulmatesvoice" he said quickly hoping to get this over with.

"Wait you can... ohh." Bianca replied and then started grinning in a way that an elder sibling does whenever they're about tease a younger sibling.

"So who's the lucky person to be linked to you" she asked.

"I don't know I haven't spoken to them yet" he replied "I wanted your advice before I do."

"Aww, is my little brother scared" she teased.

"No...well maybe a bit" he muttered hoping his sister wouldn't hear.

"Aww, don't worry. Come in and I'll help you talk to them."

She stepped aside to let him in and he walked into her room which was covered in posters of her favourite bands which she had heard of from her soulmate Thalia.

He sat down on her bed and watched as she paced around the room for a bit before realising what she was doing and immediately picked up one of her pillows and threw it at her. "Hey what was that for" she exclaimed.

"You were telling Thalia about what's happening" he half shouted not wanting to wake up his parents.

"I was not" she replied trying to look offended. "I was just thinking"

"I know when your talking to Thalia, you start fiddling with your ring."

"Ok, fine I was but I just wanted to see if she had any advice as well but she said to scare him by screaming so she won't be any help."

He could now feel his soulmate starting to wonder about Nicos thoughts so he decided to get Bianca to hurry up.

"Well what's your advice then" he asked hurriedly.

"Like everyone says you should just act natural" she replied "ask them their name, what do they like so you can get to know them"

"But what if they don't like me" he said starting to panic "what if I end up with no soulmate."

"Calm down Nico that won't happen, they'll love you" Bianca said in a calming voice. "Now come on talk to them, I want to know who my sibling in law will be"

" Bianca" he groaned going red and putting his head into his hands embarrassed by her outburst.

"Just talk to them"

"Fine"

He stopped talking to Bianca and concentrated on talking to his soulmate.

 _"Hi I'm Nico di Angelo what's your name"_

He suddenly felt the surprise from his soulmate and could hear parts of their thoughts as they raced through their head before they replied.

 _"Um, hi Nico I'm Will Solace."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Here's the next chapter of my fan fic. Thanks to Willow Lark and Awesome100 for reviewing and to Flaming eyeball, Oito-Chan, Tala May and rushforvs for following my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own PJO or I would have more money.**

 **Wills POV**

When Will woke up that Saturday he was looking forward to spending the day with his best friends Lou Ellen and Cecil and then going back to Lou Ellen's for a sleepover. Then all of a sudden he felt a wave of tiredness wash over and he was suddenly thinking about someone called Bianca who was going to buy him Mythomagic cards. He then started to wonder who Bianca was when he suddenly felt wide awake again and was thinking about how it's his 10th birthday which wasn't right as it was the 28th of January and his birthday isn't until the 7th of July.

He then realised that it must be his soulmates birthday which meant they were both telepathically linked. He felt excitement bubble up through his body. He had always wanted to find out who his soulmate would be since he had heard how it works. He was hoping that his soulmate would talk to him soon. He wanted his soulmate to be the one talk first as it was their birthday.

As he waited he could feel every emotion his soulmate was feeling. At first he could feel nervousness which soon turned into embarrassment which made him wonder what was going with his soulmate. Then the nervousness came back even stronger that last time which meant they were about to talk him.

Then finally a voice came into his head. _"Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo. What's your name?"_

The voice surprised him. It was such a soft voice with a slight Italian accent. It also sounded nervous like he was afraid that Will might hate them. He decided to reply before his soulmate wondered what was taking him so long. _"Um, hi Nico, I'm Will Solace."_

He felt the other boys voice go silent do a second before he felt a sudden rush of embarrassment. _"Why are you so embarrassed. Is it cause I'm your soulmate?"_ Will asked

 _"What? No! Well, kind of."_ Nico replied

 _"I just told my older sister Bianca your name and she being horrifyingly embarrassing about it."_

 _"Oh god. I've just realised I'm gonna have to tell my siblings about you as well. They're gonna make fun of me for ages."_

 _"How many siblings have you got?"_

 _"Loads. There's Lee, Michael, Austin, Kayla then me. What about you?_

 _"There's only me and Bianca. I pity you though, there gonna give you hell."_

 _"I know but I'll survive. I'll talk to you later cause I want breakfast."_

 _"Ok see ya."_

He felt himself smile. He had only known about his soulmate for five minutes and they were already getting along. He went downstairs hoping that his siblings wouldn't ask today but they had been asking since the beginning of this year. He thought about lying but his siblings could always tell when he was.

When he got into the kitchen Austin and Kayla were already up which made him groan internally as they were the Ines who would tease him the most. He tried to get his breakfast without being noticed but that made him look like he was hiding something which Kayla immediately noticed. "Hey Austin." Said Kayla while grinning "Will looks like he's got something to tell us."

"Ohh, maybe today's the day then" replied Austin with an identical looking grin. "So have you found out who your soulmate is yet?"

Will nodded deciding not to lie as it would be easier.

"It's finally happened." Squealed Kayla "so who's the lucky victim."

"His names Nico di Angelo" he mumbled knowing what was about to happen.

"LEE, MICHAEL" yelled Kayla "WE NEED YOU FOR SOMETHING IMPORTANT"

Will then heard Michael yell from upstairs

"LATER I NEED SLEEP"

"BUT WILL GOT HIS SOULMATE"

Will then heard the thunderous steps of his impending doom descending the stairs before Lee and Michael burst into the room with the same grins as Austin and Kayla. "Well then" said Lee "I guess it's time."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **thank you for the reviews. Wills POV will be after this then we will come into the misery part cause I'm feeling evil.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or I would have my own house.**

 **Nicos POV**

As soon as Nico heard the other boys name he turned to his sister to tell her. "His names Will Solace." He told her.

"Yay, I'm going to have a brother in law." Bianca exclaimed excitedly causing Nico to put his head in his hands as his face turned red with embarrassment. Then he heard Wills voice in his head again. _"Why are you so embarrassed. Is it cause I'm your soulmate."_ He asked making Nico panic. He didn't want to mess this up.

 _"What? No! Well, kind of."_ He replied

 _"I just told my older sister Bianca your name and she being horrifyingly embarrassing about it."_

 _"Oh god. I've just realised I'm gonna have to tell my siblings about you as well. They're gonna make fun of me for ages."_

 _"How many siblings have you got?"_

 _"Loads. There's Lee, Michael, Austin, Kayla then me. What about you?_

 _"There's only me and Bianca. I pity you though, there gonna give you hell."_

 _"I know but I'll survive. I'll talk to you later cause I want breakfast."_

 _"Ok see ya."_

"So then" Bianca said "what were you talking to him about."

"We talked a bit about his family" Nico replied "apparently he has four older siblings."

"Aww you're already getting along. Soon you'll both be married." She joked causing him to become so embarrassed they he could feel the heat radiating from his face.

"Anyway, come on Nico, its your birthday. Let's go and get your presents."

Once Nico got downstairs he could see the rather large pile of presents in front of the fireplace. He could see one wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper which was obviously from him and his sisters friend Percy who had a strange obsession with the colour blue. He could also see a present wrapped in orange which was most likely From Georgie who lived across the road with her two moms Emmie and Jo.

"Ah here's are little birthday boy." Nico looked behind him to see his mother and father walking down the stairs. "Mom I'm not a little boy anymore." Whined Nico.

"That's right" said his father "today's his tenth birthday which means he should be able to hear his soulmate."

"Oh yes that's right." Replied his mother "so have you spoken to them? What's their name?"

"His names Will Solace." Said Nico suddenly feeling incredibly embarrassed even though he had no reason to. Then he realised Will must be feeling that way. Obviously his siblings had found out about their connection. "Oh that's wonderful" said his mother "I can't wait to meet him"

"We don't even know if he lives near us though" said Bianca.

"True, but let's not worry about that now. Nico's got presents to open."

The present from his parents was an iPod so that he could download some music to listen to which he gave them a hug for. He then opened up the present from his sister which contained the Mythomagic: Africanus extreme pack which had been asking for for months. The present from Percy contained a special collectors tin to put his cards and figurines in and also a box of his moms special blue cookies. The present from Georgie was a magic 8 ball as she had an interest in trying to predict the future.

Once he had opened up all his presents from the rest of his friends he went upstairs to get ready for the party at Zeus' house who was Jason and Thalia's dad later. He also wanted to see what had caused Will to become so embarrassed earlier.

 _"Hey, what happened with your siblings then. I could feel your embarrassment really strongly."_

 _"Hi Nico. Well they found out about you and it's a family tradition that we have to come up with a ship name for soulmate couples."_

 _"Oh god, what's ours then. Don't tell me we're called Nill or something."_

 _"They did consider that but that decided to use our last names instead so ours is Solangelo."_

 _"That's not too bad. It translates to sun angel which is quite cool. Anyway I've got to get ready for my party at my friend Jason's house later."_

 _"Actually that is a cool na... wait are talking about Jason Grace?"_

 _"Yeah, do you know him?"_

 _"He's part of the same junior basketball team that I'm on. I heard about the party that he's having today. I didn't realise it was for you birthday."_

Nico began to feel excited. If he knew Jason then he must live near him. Maybe he could gat him to go to his party and they could meet.

 _"Why don't you come to my party later. Then we could meet."_

 _"Are you sure. I wouldn't have a present for you."_

 _"Doesn't matter. I want to meet you anyway. We'll just have to avoid my sister so she doesn't tell you embarrassing stories about me."_

 _"Ok then I'll see you later then."_

As they approached Jason's house Nico started to feel nervous. He was about to meet the boy he was destined to be with. What if Will saw him and hated him. Then he would end up alone. He noticed his sister looking at him worried and quickly tried to look calm but she had already noticed. "Hey are you okay?" Bianca asked "You looked scared."

He decided to tell her about Will being at the party as Bianca always helped him calm down even if she liked to tease him.

"Will's going to be at the party. He lives near here and knows Jason so I invited him but I'm worried he might see me and and hate me." He blurted out become scared again.

"Hey, look at me" she replied "it'll be fine. He'll love you. You're adorable and a massive dork how could he not. And if he says he hates you me and Thalia will throw him into the swimming pool."

He gave a tiny smile and thanked his sister for calming him down and then saw that they had arrived at Jason and Thalia's house. They had decided to have the party here as their house was massive as Zeus was a very successful businessman. Also because they had a swimming pool.

As soon as Nico entered he was immediately greeted by his friends cheering. Jason came forward to give him a hug which he happily returned.

"So how's the birthday guy. I heard from Thalia that you know who you're soulmate is." Said Jason whilst grinning. Then from behind him he heard Percy's voice. "What's this. Our little bro has got his soulmate. Who is it then?"

Nico turned round to see Percy sporting an identical grin to Jason. "Please don't start. I want to survive this party without anything embarrassing happening." He pleaded knowing that it wouldn't do any good.

"Ah, well we can't guarantee that. But what's their name anyway and when will we get to meet him?" Asked Percy.

"He'll be coming to the party hopefully as he lives nearby and knows Jason apparently." Replied Nico.

"Wait what's his name then." Asked Jason confused.

"Will Solace."

"Wait, Will is your soulmate."

"Yeah, why."

"He's already here. That's him in the corner by the buffet table."

Nico turned around so fast he almost got whiplash and looked towards the buffet table and locked eyes with the golden haired boy standing nervously in the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:hope you enjoy this chapter cause the next ones gonna be super sad**

 **Disclaimer: HAIKU TIME!**

 _ **don't own PJO**_

 _ **I am not Rick Riordan**_

 _ **or I'd have money**_

 **Wills POV**

"Oh god" Will exclaimed "please don't give us a ship name."

"Oh but it must be done" said Michael "it is a family tradition"

"How about Nill" suggested Kayla.

"Maybe Wico" said Austin grinning.

"No I've got it" shouted Lee "Solangelo. That sounds good"

"Oh my god, that's sounds adorable" squealed Michael.

Will buried his face in his hands. He felt so embarrassed by what they were doing that he had no doubt that Nico was probably going red faced from Wills embarrassment. "What's wrong Will" said Austin "you've gone a bit red"

"I'm gonna go upstairs now before you lot can say anything else." Replied Will before getting up and exiting the kitchen.

As he walked up the stairs he bumped into his father. "What was going on in the kitchen." Said his dad "I could hear lots of yelling. Especially from Kayla."

"They were trying to decide my ship name for me and my soulmate." Will replied.

"Well it is a family tradition. What did that come up with? His father asked.

"They decided on Solangelo."

"Well I hope I get to meet him one day" he said before going to the kitchen.

Once Will got back to his room Nico started to speak to him again. _"Hey, what happened with your siblings then. I could feel your embarrassment really strongly."_

 _"Hi Nico. Well they found out about you and it's a family tradition that we have to come up with a ship name for soulmate couples."_

 _"Oh god, what's ours then. Don't tell me we're called Nill or something."_

 _"They did consider that but that decided to use our last names instead so ours is Solangelo."_

 _"That's not too bad. It translates to sun angel which is quite cool. Anyway I've got to get ready for my party at my friend Jason's house later."_

 _"Actually that is a cool na... wait are talking about Jason Grace?"_

 _"Yeah, do you know him?"_

 _"He's part of the same junior basketball team that I'm on. I heard about the party that he's having today. I didn't realise it was for you birthday."_

Will suddenly felt excitement that must have come from Nico course through him before Nico replied.

 _"Why don't you come to my party later. Then we could meet."_

Will then also felt excited. He would be able to meet Nico and he could find out what he looks like.

 _"Are you sure. I wouldn't have a present for you."_

 _"Doesn't matter. I want to meet you anyway. We'll just have to avoid my sister so she doesn't tell you embarrassing stories about me."_

 _"Ok then I'll see you later then."_

Once Will had asked his dad if he could go to the party he went to get ready. He felt nervous about meeting Nico for the first time. What if they were completely different and ended up hating each other. Then Will would end up alone for the rest of his life. He decided to go and ask for advice from Michael who was the least likely to tease him when he would ask.

As he knocked on Michaels door he could feel Nicos nervousness as well as his own. Obviously he wasn't the only one worried about meeting each other. Knowing that Nico was scared as well helped him calm down a bit. "Hey Will what do you want." Michaels voice jolted him from his thoughts and he turned around to talk to him. "Umm, I need help. I'm meeting Nico later and I'm scared that we might not like each other. So can you give me some advice?" Will asked

"Your meeting him? So he lives close to us then?"

"He knows Jason from my junior basketball team and his birthday party is at his house."

"Why are you scared though. He's your soulmate. Your meant to be together."

"That doesn't mean we will. Mom and dad hate each other now. We don't even see mom that much. Or what If Nico dies then I won't have a soulmate." Will could feel himself starting to panic and tried to calm himself down so he didn't worry Nico.

"Hey it's all right Will. Very few soulmates end up hating each other. You'll be fine. He'll love you. I'm sure you're both massive dorks."

"Thanks Michael...I think."

As soon as he was ready he left to go to Jason's house which wasn't too far from his own. Once he got the house he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. He heard the door open and saw a girl with short black hair that was spiked up and startling blue eyes. "Are you here for the party?" She asked

"Um yes Nico invited me." He answered.

"What's your name?"

"Will Solace."

"Ah so you're Nicos soulmate." The girl said starting to grin

"Wha...how did you know that?" He asked surprised. Had Nico told his friends already. He hadn't even told Lou Ellen and Cecil yet.

"Nicos sister Bianca told me. I'm Thalia, Biancas soulmate." She replied.

"Do any other of Nicos friends know yet."

"No Bianca said to let Nico tell everyone else. She also said that if you hurt her brother in any way she'll set their family dog, Cerberus, on you."

Will gulped. He hadn't even met Nicos sister yet and she had already threatened him.

As he was hanging around waiting for Nico to arrive his phone started to ring. He looked and saw that Lou Ellen was calling and answered it. "Hey Lou Ellen."

"Don't you 'hey' me. Where are you? We were supposed to be meeting today."

Will suddenly remembered why he had been so excited in the morning in the first place. And now he had just abandoned both of them for a party.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot that I was meant to meet you and I won't be able to today."

"Why not? And where are you?"

"I'm...at a party."

"WHAT! You abandoned me- fine Cecil- us to go to a party."

"It's not like that. I found out who my soulmate is and he's having a party at Jason's house and he invited me."

"YOU FOUND OUT WHO YOUR SOULMATE IS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME-US."

"I'm sorry. Look we can meet up tomorrow then I can tell you about him."

"Fine but you owe us an ice cream for leaving us. Bye."

The line then went dead and Will was left wondering why he was friends with those two. He then saw Jason looking at him puzzled and realised that Jason didn't know that him and Nico were linked. Jason started to walk over to him but luckily the door opened and everyone started cheering and Jason ended up going in the opposite direction to hug the boy who had just walked in. Will realised that this must be Nico. He had medium length black hair and was pale. He was talking with Jason when Jason then pointed at Will and Nico turned around and their eyes met. Nicos were a dark brown that Will seemed to get lost in. He then realised that Nico was walking over to him and started to panic again. "Don't panic cause I can feel it and it's making me start to panic." Nico said not making eye contact with Will.

"Sorry, but we're soulmates and we're meeting for the first time. Most people are nervous." He replied

"True. My sister told me that when her and Thalia first met Thalia was so nervous she didn't see my sister approaching until she said hi which made her jump and than punch my sister in the face."

Well then we're doing better than them."

"Oh speaking of my sister just to warn you she might threaten you later."

"Don't worry she already did that through Thalia."

"Oh god I'm so sorry."

"It's fine she's just looking out for you."

Will then noticed that Jason and another kid with black hair and green eyes were walking towards them. "I'm Nico we have other people approaching."

Nico turned around and saw both the boys and Will could feel him getting annoyed and then heard _"shit, why"_ inside his head. "Hey language. Don't fill my innocent thoughts with your horrible words." He said jokingly.

"Is our little Nico saying rude things about us already." Said Jason grinning.

"You're only and year older than me Jason I'm not that little and you said you wouldn't embarrass me at this party."

"Actually" said Percy "we said we couldn't guarantee that."

"Come on give me today. You can do anything you want tomorrow. Also it is my party."

"Fine."they both muttered and walked off towards Bianca and Thalia. "So what do you want to do." Will asked.

"Well I got a new Mythomagic card set if you want to play."

"Sure but I've never played before so you'll have to teach me the rules."

"Okay but you'll never be able to beat me."

They wandered off to one of the garden tables around the swimming pool to play and Will was already loving hanging out with Nico.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO unless rick is a future version of me that travelled back in time**

 **Nicos POV**

It had been over a year since Nico and Will had met each other and everything was going well. Nico had taught Will how to play Mythomagic and he was sometimes able to beat him at it. Nico also met Lou Ellen and Cecil who are Wills bear friends and as it turned out that we're each other's soulmates and we're one of the few pairs who knew each other before becoming linked. Will had also been introduced to the rest of Nicos friends such as Percy's and Jason's soulmates Annabeth and Piper, Pipers beat friend Leo and Annabeths best friend Grover.

Right now Nico was at home with his father preparing dinner for his sisters birthday while his mother had taken his sister out so they could get ready. Nico was getting the table ready when the phone started to ring. His father went over to answer. "Hello who is this?" His father paused listening then answered again. "Yes this is Hades di Angelo speaking". Nico couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but he could tell something bad had happened as his fathers face grew pale. "Dad what's happened? Who was calling?" He asked part of him not wanting to know the answer. His father looked at him with tears in his eyes which surprised him. He had never seen his father this upset. "Dad what's happened?" He repeated. "There's been an accident." Hades replied the tears threatening to spill "Your mother and sister were involved in a collision and are both in hospital..." Nico then lost focus and stopped hearing his fathers words and could feel his emotional pain rising. "Will they survive?" He asked wanting desperately to know. If they would survive then he would be able to calm down. "I don't know we need to go to the hospital. Grab your shoes and we'll leave."

Nico ran to get his shoes and then heard Wills concerned voice in his head. _"Nico what's wrong. I just felt an insane amount of pain coming from you."_

 _"My sister and mother are in hospital. They've been in a car crash."_

 _"Oh god I'm so sorry. Do you want me to come to the hospital with you."_

 _"No not yet I need to be with family first."_

 _"Okay I understand. I'll be here whenever you need me."_

As soon as he stopped talking to Will his phone started to ring. "Hel-" he was quickly interrupted by Thalia. "Nico what's happened. I can't fell Bianca's thoughts. She gone completely silent. Is she okay?" He could hear the panic in her voice and was about to try and calm her down when he suddenly realised what she had said. "Wait what do you mean she's gone silent." He asked dreading the answer.

"I could feel her earlier. She was happy and then she was scared and there was pain but I could still feel her so I knew she was alive but she's gone silent. P-please Nico find out what's happened. I need to know." Nico then heard the phone drop and could hear sobbing on the other end. He felt numb. If Thalia couldn't hear her did that mean she was dead? He ran back to his father tears now streaming down his face. "Thalia says that she can't hear Bianca anymore" he sobbed" does that mean she gone"

He watched as his father became even paler and ran out of the house to the car and Nico ran after him and got into the car before his father sped off towards the hospital.

By the time they had gotten to the hospital he had had three other phone calls. One from Jason asking what was going on, one from Percy asking if he was okay and one from Jason's father Zeus asking if it was okay to bring Thalia to the hospital. As soon as they had parked Hades ran out of the car to the hospital with Nico right behind him. They reached the reception where Hades demanded to know where his wife and daughter were. One of the doctors soon came to see them and they were led to the second floor. As soon as they walked in they could see Nicos mother Maria sitting in one of the beds and they rushed over. "What happened? Are you okay?" Hades sobbed unable to hold it back any longer. Maria looked at them with sadness in her eyes and replied. "I have broken some of my ribs and both my legs but nothing worse which the doctors say is a miracle."

"What about Bianca?" Asked Nico as he could not see her anywhere. Maria looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry Nico but Bianca is in a deep coma. The doctors don't know if she'll ever wake up."

Nico could feel his heart breaking into millions of pieces. His sister who he loved and looked up to was in a coma and he may never be able to speak to her ever again. He sat down on a chair next to his mothers bed and finally released all the grief that he had tried to hold back for the past hour. He cried until he was almost choking on his own tears and eventually fell asleep. Elsewhere in his brain he could also feel Wills heart breaking as he felt all of Nicos pain from losing his sister and could faintly hear him trying to calm him down.

When he woke up four hours later other people had joined them in the hospital he could see Jason, Thalia and Zeus on the other side of his bed and at the foot of the bed was Percy, his mom Sally and his dad Poseidon. He then realised that someone else was holding him and turned his head to see Will hugging him. He had red eyes showing that he had been crying recently. As soon as he saw that Nico was awake he gave him a watery smile that made Nico feel a little better. He then looked round at everyone else and could see that although they were trying to remain calm he could see that they were very close to breaking. Thalia looked like she had already been crying all night and was now just red eyed and was occasionally sniffling.

"Hey how is everyone" he said surprising most of them. "Nico. Hey. I think how are you is the more important question." Answered Percy.

"I'm fine at the moment. Have you been to see Bianca yet." He said choking a bit on her name.

"No" said Jason "we were waiting for you to wake up first. Do you want to go and see her?"

"Yeah can we go now"

"Sure"

They got up and said goodbye to Maria before heading towards the coma ward. When they got there one of the doctors told them that only 4 could visit at a time.

"Nico and Hades you two should go first. You are family" said Sally

"Nico do you want to bring anyone else to see her?" Asked Hades

"Will would you like to come with me?" Nico asked quietly.

"Are you sure?" Will replied looking nervous.

"Yeah you are family now. And Thalia you can come as well as your part of the family"

"Thanks Nico" Thalia whispered. Nico could tell she was becoming depressed without Bianca there to support her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry this Ines shorter than usual but i couldn't think of what to write.**

 **Flaming eyeball: he'll stay mostly dorky Nico but other things may happen that'll make him angry Nico.**

 **Kiliel Shipper: you're welcome. Wait till you see what I have planned for Will.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not rick he's American and I'm English so I don't own PJO.**

 **Wills POV**

Will felt so sorry for Nico. He was still had his sister but was unable to talk to her. Even Thalia who should have been able to couldn't contact her. There was so little brain activity that the doctors said that it was highly unlikely she would ever wake up. Will remembered when it happened, he was at home preparing Biancas present for her when he felt incredible sadness From Nico that almost caused him to burst into tears. He had talked to him and learned of the accident. Later he got a call from Percy asking if he wanted a lift to the hospital and had accepted. When they got there they found Jason, Thalia and Zeus already there with Nico sleeping next to his Mothers bed. Will had asked about Bianca and learnt that she was in a coma. He went with Nico when they visited Bianca and supported him. Yet it wasn't Nico he was the most worried about. Thalia taking it the hardest. Over the last year he had learnt a lot about everyone in the group and had learnt that when Jason and Thalia had lost there mother in a car crash Thalia had become depressed and had almost given up and that it was Bianca who had helped her get better once they had been linked. Now Thalia was becoming lost again and no one was able to help. Jason was becoming scared that if Bianca died then he would lose his sister.

Three weeks later they had gone to Jason's house to hang out. Nicos mother had been released from hospital and had been told to take it easy for a couple of weeks so her injuries could fully heal. They had been unable to get Thalia out of her room and were currently playing Mariokart. Jason and Percy were being overly competitive but were being beaten by Nico as they spent to much time trying to insult each other. During the last race they heard a door fly open upstairs and heard footsteps running downstairs and Thalia burst into the room her eyes wild looking around until she found Nico. "I heard her." She said breathlessly "I heard her calling our names but it's stopped again."

Nico stared at her for a second before getting up and running out of the house with Thalia right behind him. Will recovered from his shock and got up and ran after both of them.

When he finally caught up with them Nico, Thalia and Hades were getting into the car. Will ran and managed to get in before they drove off. As They were driving to the hospital Thalia explained what she was hearing. "I can hear her saying our names and also saying she loves us and I'm also getting random memories such as when we first met and Nicos tenth birthday. But she still won't reply to me. But she's getting better."

Soon they had arrived at the hospital and were making their way to Bianca. When they get to her bed there where two doctors examining her. One turned around and smiled at them. "I assume Miss Grace hear has been hearing her voice and that is why you're here." He said.

"Yes" replied Thalia "what happened? is she getting better?"

"It seems so. Her brain activity has increased hopefully within a fortnight she should wake up."

Will could feel and see Nicos happiness. The dark haired boy had a huge smile and Will could see tears of joy in his eyes. He was also incredibly happy. He had been worried that Bianca might die and that Nico would have become withdrawn as he had been when the accident first occurred. "Come on Nico we should go and tell your mom the good news." He grinned not being able to resist Nicos emotions.

 **A:N: don't be fooled by this chapter Bianca may not survive. I can't decide. Her dying will let me introduce Hazel and Frank earlier but if she doesn't I will be able to create problems with Will and Nicos relationship. It all depends how horrible I'm feeling.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thanks to all the people that have reviewed. I still can't believe theat people are reading this.**

 **Psyche Castle: don't worry you'll be getting both now as I've moved some stuff around.**

 **Flaming eyeball: some people might say it's bad that you said that but I'm the same. I feed on chaos and drama within relationships and friendships.**

 **Kiliel Shipper: you should feel scared for Will. The drama will be wonderful**

 **Disclaimer: I no write good enough to be PJO author.**

 **Nicos POV**

It had been a week since they had heard that Bianca would wake up from her coma. Since then Nico had been with Thalia almost constantly as she would be the first to know when she woke. Thalia had said that she was slowly getting better and she could hear her a lot more often. They were also preparing a surprise party for Bianca as she had missed her birthday and they had never gotten to give the presents they got for her.

On Wednesday they were round Percy's place for a sleepover. It was a no soulmate night so Will wasn't with him and it was only him, Jason, Percy and Thalia almost like the old days before they had found out their soulmates. Percy and Thalia were currently in one of their who was better competitions who Nico and Jason watched while eating all of Sally's cookies while Percy wasn't paying attention. "Come on I'm a much better swimmer than you." Percy exclaimed "all you do is flap around in the water."

"At least I'm not ridiculously oblivious" retorted Thalia "how long did it take you to realise that Jason and Piper were dating. They walked everywhere holding hands and you still thought they were really good friends."

Yeah well..." Percy paused and turned to look at Nico and Jason "why aren't you two trying to stop us fighting like you usually do" Jason and Nico tried to swallow the cookies without Percy noticing so they could answer but unfortunately he saw and then looked down at the plate and his eyes grew wide. "How dare you! I didn't even get any of the cookies!" Whined Percy

"Everyone loves them. That's why we ate them." Replied Jason

"Right that's it. I'm gonna-" Percy paused as if listening to something and then sat down sulking. "Aww did your girlfriend tell you off Jackson." Teased Jason

"Shut up Grace" Percy muttered while Jason laughed.

Nico turned to Thalia and realised she was standing there with her mouth open in shock. "Are you really that shocked that we ate them all Thalia" he said. When she didn't reply he started to get worried. "Are you okay Thalia?" He asked worriedly. Percy and Jason turned round and they started to worry as well until Thalia turned to Nico and spoke. "She's awake." Thalia announced "Bianca's awake." As soon as he heard those words he grabbed his phone and called his father to tell him. Hades told him he would be over right away to pick him and Thalia up and then hung up. He then turned to Thalia and asked if she was sure. "I'm sure" she replied "she was asking what happened and why she was in hospital." Nico was overcome with excitement and hugged Thalia before quickly letting go and tried to be dignified.

Soon his father got to Percy's house and Nico and Thalia ran out to get into the car. "Say hello to her for us" yelled Percy behind them. They were soon racing towards the hospital with Hades and Maria in complete silence as they thought about what they would say. Once Hades had parked Nico and Thalia shot out of the car running towards the hospital. They soon made to the ward that Bianca was in. Nicos eyes scanned the room until he found her sitting in one of the beds with a nurse looking over her. He stood frozen in the doorway while Thalia ran towards her and embraced her in a hug. Bianca started talking to Thalia and Thalia turned around and pointed to him. As soon as Bianca spotted him he could feel the tears build up in his eyes and ran towards her and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go. "Hey Nico I'm okay now don't cry." Bianca said softly.

"I was so scared that I had lost you." He said quietly. Eventually he let go as his mother and father walked into the room. As he sat there watching his parents hug their daughter he heard Wills voice in his head. _"Hey what's happened? Your emotions are all over the place."_

 _"Bianca's awake. She's finally awake."_

 _"Really! I would hug you with happiness if I was there. Should I let everyone else know?_

 _"Percy and Jason know so Annabeth and Piper probably know. Lou Ellen and Cecil don't know though so can you tell them."_

 _"Sure. I'll leave you with her then. See you later."_

Three days later Bianca was released from the hospital and Hades was driving her home. Everyone else was at the house waiting for her to arrive for her party. Everyone was full of excitement as they waited to celebrate her birthday. As they heard the car arrive they waited in silence. As she walked in they cheered but didn't see the reaction as Percy forgot to turn on the lights. Everyone had a good time at the party as they handed out the presents and then sat down to have the special dinner that Nico and Hades had prepared. Late in the evening everyone started to head home leaving just Nico, Bianca, Maria and Hades. Nico stayed with his sister not wanting to let her out of his sight worried that he may lose her again. But eventually they had to go to bed and headed upstairs to sleep.

 **A/N: Bianca survives! I wanted the drama and I've managed to get Hazel and Frank in early so you'll be seeing them tomorrow. BYEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry that this is both late and ridiculously short but I couldn't think of anything to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I can't write entire books. Too much effort.**

 **Nicos POV**

Nico sat home with his sister and mother waiting for his father to return from San Francisco. Earlier that month there had been a devastating earthquake that had killed many people. Among those killed had been Hades twin brother Pluto and his wife Marie when their house collapsed with them inside. Their daughter Hazel had survived as she was in school at the time. As her closest living relatives she was coming to New York to live with them. Her soulmate Frank had managed to convince his mother to move to New York as well so that he could stay with her.

Finally Hades arrived and entered the house with Hazel. She had dark skin, long curly hair and golden eyes. Hades then started to introduce them. "Everyone this is Hazel. Hazel this is my wife Maria, my daughter Bianca and my son Nico." He said pointing at each of them. Bianca walked over to her and shook her hand. "You'll be sharing a room with me." She said.

"Just to warn you she snores." Joked Nico. Bianca glared at him before turning back to Hazel. "Come with me. I'll show you where everything is." She said before they walked upstairs with the bags in tow. Nico soon followed as it was already late at night and he was tired.

He was woken up the next morning by Wills overly cheery voice. _"Hey, how was last night?"_

 _"I have two things to say to you. One, last night was fine. Hazel's ok at the moment despite what happened. Two, don't fucking wake me up so early, I need sleep."_

 _"Language. And sorry I was curious."_

 _"You're meeting her later. You could've waited."_

 _"Oh well you're awake now. See you later."_

He reluctantly got and went to the bathroom to shower then went downstairs to get breakfast. He was immediately greeted by Bianca who also looked tired. "Hey Nico, did Will wake you up?" She yawned.

"Yep. He was being annoyingly awake and happy. What about you?" He replied before hearing Hazel give a small giggle. "Why'd Hazel laugh? What happened?" He asked. "Thalia yelled in my head and I..." she replied mumbling the last part of the sentence so Nico couldn't hear. "What was the last part?"

"I jumped and fell off the bed." She said while Hazel giggled again.

"When we meet them later we need to give them a slap round the head."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: this chapter is much better than the last one and also longer.**

 **Kiliel Shipper: I would get your tissues ready. I definitely tricked you into a false sense of security. It's fun to make people feel happy then crush their happiness. Also my favourite character is either Nico or Hazel. They're both awesome.**

 **Flaming eyeball: there are lots of people like us. All my friends are the same. There will be some lovely negative emotions in this chapter.**

 **Psyche Castle: as I've just said Hazel is awesome. Bianca lived but not everyone Will.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick. I'm much worse. Still don't own PJO.**

 **Wills POV**

Will was happy. The entire group were at Jason's house for one massive sleepover. Hazel and Frank were there. Frank had arrived a couple of days after Hazel and had helped her be more comfortable around them all. Everyone loved them as there was just nothing to hate about either of them and there relationship was absolutely adorable. Just looking at them together would make your heart hurt from how sweet it was. Jason and Piper were also a couple who could make your heart hurt but it was more that they were sickeningly sweet and made you cringe as well. Leo and his soulmate Calypso were also there. This was the first time any of them had met Calypso as she lived abroad in England and was visiting them on holiday. Nico was there with his head on Wills shoulder. They had been together for just over three years now and Will had grown quite a bit while Nico was still quite small although his hair was now quite long. At the moment they were playing truth or dare. They had been planning to go out for a meal at their favourite restaurant but they had discovered they were banned after the last time they had been their and there was an incident involving Grovers enchilada, a chipmunk and the ceiling fans.

"So Jackson, truth or dare" asked Jason.

"Dare Grace I never choose truth." Answered Percy smirking.

"I dare you to kiss Bianca." Replied Jason grinning evilly. Percy paled and both Thalia and Nico were glaring at Percy as if waiting to kill him if he did it. "Um, what's the forfeit." He asked nervously

"Then you have to kiss Nico instead."

Nico then immediately turned his glare to Jason instead who was wisely looking anywhere else but Nico. Nico looked like he was about to protest but Percy interrupted him by quickly kissing him before running back to Annabeth and hiding behind her. "I'm sorry Nico but it was much safer than kissing Bianca and having you _and_ Thalia trying to kill me." He said from behind Annabeths shoulder. "Fine" Nico grumbled "but I will have revenge on Jason for this." Jason paled knowing that Nico was very creative when it came to revenge.

They kept playing until around five o'clock and then went to get food. They were sitting around eating pizza when Wills phone rang. Seeing that it was Kayla He got up and walked somewhere quieter to answer it. "Hey what do you want."

"Will, there's been a..." he heard Kayla drawing in breaths as if she was crying and started to feel a little panicked. "Kayla what's happened. Tell me please."

"There's been a fire at home and Lee and Michael didn't make it out."

He felt his entire body go numb. Two siblings gone. He would never be able to speak to them again. "What about Dad and Austin? Are they okay?" He asked trying to hold back the tears.

"They're fine. Some small burns but they managed to get out."

"Where are we going to stay." He asked not wanting to focus on the worst parts of the tragedy.

"Aunt Artemis said that we could stay at hers until we can move back home."

"Okay."

"Do you want Dad to pick you up or are you going to stay at Jason's."

"No I'll have Dad pick me up. We need to be together at the moment."

"Ok see you in a bit."

He then hung up and realised that Nico was in the room with him. "Will what's happened? Why're you leaving early?" Nico asked looking worried.

"There's been a fire at home and we are going to stay at my aunt Artemis' house." He replied his emotions starting to get the better of him.

"I'm so sorry. Is everyone okay?"

As soon as Nico said those words he felt himself break downhearted fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably tears streaming down his face. "L-lee and Michael are dead." He gasped out between sobs. He felt Nico wrap his arms round him and could hear him talking to somebody else but Will was no longer paying any attention. His entire world was crumbling around him.

 **A/N: byeeeee till later. Have fun crying.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: there'll only be a few more chapters and this'll be finished and I'll be writing some new stories.**

 **Kiliel Shipper: it was definitely necessary. You wanted Bianca to live and I had to kill someone. You sent them to their deaths.**

 **Psyche Castle: I was confused at what you meant so I looked. That was just autocorrect cause I've typed Wills name in so much. I could never kill him. I'd make myself cry.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Nicos POV**

Will was depressed. Ever since he had gone home He wouldn't speak to him. He wouldn't talk to him at all. All he could feel from Will was a permanent sense of misery. He had tried to talk to him by going round to Wills aunts house but Will had just sat there in silence staring at the wall. Kayla said that he had been like that for days, he would barely eat or sleep. Everyone had tried to talk to him at some point but he stayed silent.

Almost two weeks later they were getting ready for the funeral. Nico had gone to see if Will had started speaking to people again. When he got to Wills room he was still staring at the wall. He tried talking to him but there was no response, telepathic or speech. He started trying to get Will ready for the funeral but it was difficult to get Will to move. "Come on Will, you need to get ready for the funeral." As soon as he said that Will burst into tears. Nico stood there shocked but recovered and quickly hugged Will who hugged back. "Hey come on sunshine, you've got to be strong." He said comfortingly.

"I-I d-don't want them to be gone Nico." He sobbed "I want them back."

Throughout the funeral Nico comforted Will. He had sat there silently with tears streaming down his face. Nico wished he had the ability to bring people back from death so Will would be happy again. After the service they were heading to Artemis' house. "I'm sorry Nico." Will whispered

"What, why?" Asked Nico

"I ignored you for two weeks. I've been a terrible soulmate."

"No, you're not." Nico could fell himself getting irrationally angry. "Never say that. You lost two people close to you, of course you're gonna be upset. If I had lost Bianca I would have been the same. And you would have helped me like I'm doing with you. So don't ever say you're a terrible soulmate." By the end of his speech he was shouting and Kayla who was in front of him was staring. He turned red realising this. "Sorry." He muttered.

Will immediately turned and hugged him. "Thank you Nico."

"For what?"

Shouting some sense into me. I needed it. Also you look cute when you're angry."

Nico felt himself turn bright red. "Shut up Solace."

"Nope, never again will I shut up."

"Fine but don't sing. No one wants that."

"How dare you I sound wonderful."

He then proceeded to sing the entirety of shiver by Coldplay causing Nico and Kayla to cover their ears while poor Artemis had to listen to the entire song. But none of them cared. Will was happy again.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I've really changed where this FanFic was heading and I think it'll be quite a big plot twist. You might be able to guess what it is after this chapter. I've decided to link it to a future fic I'm going to write.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it. Ricks old. I'm 18.**

 **Wills POV**

Will was feeling mush better since the incident. It had been two years and he was definitely doing better even if occasionally he had days where he would want to break down but Nico, Kayla and Austin would always help him through it. It had been five years since they had first met and their relationship was still going strong even if they got annoyed at each other sometimes. Will, Nico, Lou Ellen and Cecil were now fifteen, while the rest of them were around sixteen and seventeen.

They were on a plane at the moment. They were heading to San Francisco with Hazel to visit her friends. The entire group was going as they had decided to turn it into a group holiday. Hazel and Frank had told them about each of their friends. There was Reyna who they thought would get along with Annabeth and Thalia, Sammy who Hazel said looked like Leo and definitely acted like him, Who they thought would get along with Percy, Cecil and Jason, and Gwen who they thought would get along with Piper, Bianca, Lou Ellen and Calypso. They would be spending a month at Reynas place which was huge as her sister owned a multimillion dollar company. They soon arrived much to the relief of Percy, Nico, and Thalia who had sat rigid throughout the entire flight. "Why're you so scared of flying." Will asked "you looked like you were about to tear the armrests off."

"I dunno, it just feels unnatural to fly." Nico replied.

"Well we're flying back as well." He grinned. Nico grimaced. "Don't remind me. I might just walk back instead."

Will laughed and grabbed his hand before walking off the plane.

They soon arrived at Reynas house and Hazel knocked on the door. It was answered by a girl around Percy's age with long dark hair tied in a braid and eyes that reminded Will of Annabeth who could figure out what was going on with your life just by looking except this girl looked like she was trying to figure out the best way to kill them and hide the bodies. Her eyes soon settled on Hazel who hugged her as did Frank. "Hey Reyna, I haven't seen you in ages. How's everyone been?" Hazel asked.

"Well Sammy's been suspended after blowing up one of the science classrooms and Dakota was given a months detention for punching Octavian in the face after he tried to split him and Gwen up." Reyna replied with a slight smile at the last part.

"Is he trying to cause trouble with soulmate couples." Hazel asked frowning.

"Well he's bitter that he doesn't have a connection but I don't either and you don't see me trying to split people up." She scowled.

"Wait you don't have a soulmate." Percy blurted out. Reyna immediately turned her glare to him. "And?" She said with a dangerous edge to her voice.

"I...well...um" he trailed off looking scared.

Annabeth sighed before replying. "I think he meant to say that we know someone like that back home. Wills aunt also doesn't have a link. Seaweed brain here is a bit useless with words sometimes."

Percy looked at her funnily before asking a question. "Since when did you call me seaweed brain."

Annabeth looked confused before answering. "I just meant you're a bit stupid sometimes."

"Well come in then" said Reyna moving so they could get in.

They put their stuff in their rooms before heading back to the living room. Once Will arrived their with Nico three new people had arrived. One looked eerily like Leo and was already talking with him as was Cecil while they all looked around grinning as if they planning something. Percy and Jason were speaking with a guy whose mouth was stained red and who kept drinking kool-aid. Bianca, Piper, Lou Ellen, Hazel and Calypso were all talking to another girl with . Will and Nico walked over to talk with Reyna, Annabeth and Thalia who were talking in the corner. "Hey what're you talking about." He asked before flinching as they all turned to him with almost identical looking glares. "Seriously Will their not that scary." Laughed Nico. The three girls then turned their glares to Nico who just glared back until he, Annabeth and Thalia burst out laughing and Reyna rolled her eyes. Will introduced himself and Nico while the other three were laughing. "Hi I'm Will and that's my boyfriend Nico who is being ridiculous."

Reyna smiled before replying. "They're all ridiculous. I think their partners are rubbing off on them. Why'd you wanna hang out over here? I thought you'd hang out with one of the guys."

"I've just spent a couple of hours with Percy and Jason and that's enough to put anybody off them. And I don't trust Sammy, Leo and Cecil at the moment." He replied glancing at them.

"Yeah I think it might have been a bad idea letting them meet. Sammy may have blown up one science room but together they could probably blow up most of San Francisco." Said Reyna.

"Don't give them any ideas."

Nico and the two girls had stopped laughing and were chatting and looked slightly worried. "Hey what you talking about." He asked. They quickly stopped talking and Nico turned to him. "Nothing, I'll tell you later."

A couple of hours later they had gone to their rooms to sleep. Will fell into a deep sleep and started to dream.

He was at home in the kitchen with Lee and Michael talking with them when flames started to swirl around them before they blocked his brothers from his sight. His dream changed and he was standing in a crowd of people when he saw Nico and ran over to him before saying something to him. His dream then changed again and he was walking into a dark cave. He could see silhouettes of other people around him and then there was a bright flash of light and he heard a familiar voice scream his name before everything went dark.

 **A/N: this is the penultimate chapter so you'll find out how it finishes soon.**

 **I dunno if any of you watch doctor who but we have the first female doctor. I can't wait to see the next series.**

 **Byeeee!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: the final chapter.i hope you enjoy it. Even I didn't know that it was going to end like this**

 **Kiliel Shipper: David tennants my favourite as well. He was just so good. Tell if you guessed right with who was shouting.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own it.**

 **Nicos POV**

Everything was wrong. That's what the voice had been telling him for weeks. Yet he wouldn't listen to it until he had the dream that night while visiting Hazels friends in San Francisco.

He was in the car chatting with his sister while his mother drove when the car suddenly flipped and he went flying. Then the dream changed and he was standing atop a hill talking to Will who was dressed in all black when he suddenly grabbed his hands and the dream changed again. Then he was walking through a cave with several other people that he couldn't quite see when there was a bright light and someone screamed Wills name.

Suddenly he was in a room with a warm fireplace and several bunk beds. He noticed a boy with blonde hair sleeping on one of the beds when they woke up. "Oh hey Nico" he yawned "I've finally managed to get hold of you. You've been in a deep sleep for weeks with Will, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Reyna. No ones been able to wake you up." The boy yawned again making Nico feel even sleepier. "Who are you?" He asked before noticing that the boy had fallen asleep again so he poked him to wake him up.

"Hmm. That doesn't matter at the moment. We need you wake up. You're the reason we can't wake the others up. And if we don't wake them soon they'll die and their souls will be trapped in the dream forever. You have some small power over dreams and you're keeping the others in them with you." he told him. Nico could feel some memories returning to him. He remembered who this was and where he was as well. "Clovis how did this happen." He asked.

"You went to help Apollo defeat Python but Python sent you all into a deep sleep. Apollo defeated him and became a god again but no ones been able to wake you up since. Apollo transported you back but even his healing powers didn't work." Clovis started to fall asleep again and fell forwards onto the floor shocking him awake. Nico remembered who was yelling. He knew he had heard the voice before as it was Apollos mortal form Lester. He also felt bad about what had happened. He had trapped people in a dream with his own powers. He had created a better world but had also almost killed his own friends. "How do I wake everyone up?" He asked.

"Just wake up yourself. Then they'll be released from your dream." Clovis said sleepily.

"Well how do I wake up." He asked starting to feel frustrated with Clovis.

"Oh that's easy." Clovis answered and he got up and walked over to Nico and suddenly slapped him in the face.

Nico suddenly shot up from the bed he was in feeling the immense pain in his cheek. Around him he could see the others in bed as well but it looked like they were waking up too. He then saw Kayla walk into the room looking at a clipboard. She looked up and saw Nico sitting up and rushed over to him. "Thank gods, your up. Did Clovis manage to get through to you?" She said frantically.

"Yeah, he slapped me to wake me up. He's stronger than he looks, I can still feel it." He said wincing. He looked around and could see everyone else sitting up as they woke up from the dream and looked around confused. "What happened?" Asked Percy "why are we in the infirmary."

A couple of days later they had all been released from the infirmary and Nico was sitting in his cabin alone. The only person he had spoken to since the incident was Hazel and even then he would barely speak to her. He felt guilty for what he had done. He had almost killed all of his friends because he was unable to control his powers. He sat in his cabin until someone knocked on his door. He heard Wills voice calling his name asking to speak to him but he ignored him. Then the door burst open and he was being dragged out by Will. "Hey! What are you doing?" He protested.

"Getting you out. I'm not having you go through another one of your 'I'm to dangerous and horrible to speak to people' phases." He said as he dragged him to the top of half blood hill.

"But I almost killed you all. I kept you trapped for weeks." He looked down at the ground not wanting to make eye contact.

"You trapped us in a dream. It really wasn't that bad. I mean you could've trapped us in a horrible nightmare." He said glancing at him

"Where are you taking me anyway." He asked.

Well Frank, Hazel and Reyna are leaving tomorrow so we decided to go out. We never got to in the dream. Lou Ellen and Cecil are coming as well."

Nico looked up finally meeting Wills eyes. "Weren't they dating in my dream?" He asked smiling slightly.

"Yeah but they weren't actually there. They still deny liking each other." Will grinned.

"Really. Everyone knows they do." He replied

"I know. They realise soon or I'm gonna lose my bet."

They reached the top of the hill and Nico could see Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper with the others. "Hey guys I'm so sorry for what happened." He said.

"Nico it's fine." Piper replied "honestly it was kind of nice in the dream. We all lived normal lives with no monsters. And we got to meet your sister. She was lovely."

Nico looked down remembering talking with Bianca in his dream. He felt tears building up in his eyes but he didn't feel as upset as he usually would.

"I know. And I think it helped me as well seeing her again even if it was a dream."

Percy then spoke up as well. "Seeing her again helped me a bit as well. I've still felt guilty about her death and seeing her in the dream made me feel better." He said while Annabeth hugged him. "Come on let's stop talking about the past and go on a nice day out that'll probably end with a monster attack." Said Reyna giving Nico a small smile. Nico smiled back as they walked past the barrier into the mortal world.

 **A/n: my first FanFiction is finished. I've decided it won't be linked to another fanfic cause I couldn't figure out how to do that. I'll be writing a new one which should be out in a couple of days.**


End file.
